


Наука Волшебства

by Erific



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/F, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erific/pseuds/Erific
Summary: Заклятие пало, а значит пали и оковы, удерживавшие этот мир — от сотни тысяч других. Эмма и Реджина попадают в Зачарованный Лес, и теперь им предстоит отыскать дорогу домой, к родным и близким. Вот только у Злой Королевы много врагов, желающих поквитаться с ней за содеянное, и Эмме придётся хорошенько постараться, чтобы в очередной раз всех спасти.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_ «Если вы хотите иметь то, что никогда не имели, вам придётся делать то, что никогда не делали». _

  
  


То было холодное осеннее утро. Большинство посетителей уже разбрелись по домам — да и немудрено, ведь ветер за окном скулил так грозно и отчаянно, что, казалось, напугались даже птицы. Что уж говорить — пёс Арнольд, который в это время обычно шастал по помойкам, выискивая лакомые кусочки от недоеденного ужина, сегодняшним утром мирно похрапывал под лестницей. Чёрные грязные бока его вздымались тяжело и как будто бы тревожно — в такт подрагивающим теням свечей. Обычно голубые безмятежные облака теперь налились свинцовой тяжестью и подрагивали под ней, грозясь вот-вот пролиться сильнейшим дождём; а то и разразиться настоящей бурей!

Эрик насвистывал прилипчивую мелодию себе под нос и протирал столы после посетителей. Быть здесь одному в такой час оказалось непривычно, странно, и тревожно. В груди словно разлилась лава, сдавливая и крича: «Беги, глупый старик, пока не поздно! Случится беда!» Но Эрик, на свою беду, в предчувствия не верил: плохая погода, маленькая прибыль и приближающиеся холода, — вот и вся беда, которая подстерегала его этим утром; так он, во всяком случае, думал.

— Эй, Арнольд? — позвал он, обернувшись к псу через плечо. Хоть он и не верил в предчувствия, но своим чувствам доверял: а было ему тревожно и одиноко. Настолько, что он готов был разделить это утро с псом, который едва ли его понимал. — А ты что думаешь, приятель? Думаешь, случится беда?

Пёс лениво приоткрыл глаз и удобнее устроил морду на лапах. Если он что и думал — делиться своими мыслями не собирался. Впрочем, был явно не прочь послушать россказни глупого старика.

— Да, тебе-то, дружок, точно ничего не грозит. Ну, разве что останешься сегодня без завтрака, — усмехнулся Эрик себе под нос. — Да даже и напади на нас грабители: тебе-то что, верно?.. Хотя не видал я тут никаких грабителей вот уже двадцать восемь лет, с тех пор как Злая Королева наслала проклятие, — и прибавил: — Нет, просто осенняя, мать её, хандра. Чуешь запах? Это умирает природа. Готовится к холодам.

Пёс, конечно же, ничего не ответил — только приподнял морду, с любопытством разглядывая старика в явной надежде получить завтрак. Эрик вздохнул, прихватил с тарелки баранью кость, и кинул её под лестницу. Пёс радостно завилял хвостом и принялся за угощение.

— Ешь-ешь, — тоскливо протянул Эрик, вновь бросая взгляд на окно. Ветер становился всё сильнее. — Закрою поплотнее двери, и пойдём с тобой спать.

Он запер ставни на окнах и, покончив с уборкой, поковылял к входной двери. У порога едва не споткнулся о старый коврик, и тут вдруг замер, услышав позади странный звук. Странный, но отчего-то знакомый. Обернувшись, понял: действительно, слышать ему этот звук приходилось и раньше, да вот только не при лучших обстоятельствах. Посреди его таверны — которая считалась в городе одной из лучших — вскрылся портал из другого мира! Голубая воронка, растянувшаяся по полу, всё увеличивалась и увеличивалась в размерах, вынуждая Эрика отходить всё дальше к двери, пока он не упёрся в неё спиной. Вихрь поднял в воздух свечи и несколько стоящих рядом лавок; опрокинул бутылки с вином, подняв страшный звон и вонь. Затем портал глухо взвизгнул и изрыгнул из своих глубин две мутные тени. Эрик стянул шапку, прижал её к груди, и мысленно принялся вспоминать все молитвы, которые знал. Он бы и бросился бежать — да вот только старость и охвативший страх удерживали его на месте.

Наконец из портала показались две женские фигуры в странных одеяниях, каких Эрик в своей жизни не видывал никогда. Блондинка и брюнетка, чуть не обнявшись, рухнули на пол его таверны — обе измотанные и без сознания, — а затем портал за ними с тихим щелчком захлопнулся.

Всё резко стихло.

Эрик постоял ещё пару мгновений, прижавшись к двери и пытаясь отдышаться, затем нерешительно шагнул к незнакомкам. Лицо блондинки он видел впервые, но вот брюнетка… её лицо он знал точно! Это была сама Злая Королева! Та самая, что двадцать восемь лет назад едва не лишила его жены и племянницы; та самая, что буйствовала в Зачарованном Лесу долгие годы, пытаясь отомстить Белоснежке; та самая, из-за которой гибли и страдали люди. Злая, бессердечная, и… без сознания. Прямо посреди его таверны!

Эрик глубоко вдохнул и осторожно потрогал её ногу носком ботинка. Не пошевелилась!

— Матерь божья, — забормотал он себе под нос и кинулся к выходу. Дрожащими руками кое-как отодвинул задвижку и вырвался на улицу, где тут же заголосил: — Злая Королева! Злая Королева вернулась! Без сознания! Срочно схватите её! — в отчаянии кричал он, ковыляя по пустой улице к колоколу, чтобы поднять тревогу. Из соседнего лощёного домика выглянул сонный мальчишка — Ренди, кажется.

— Что случилось, старик?! — крикнул он, распахивая окно.

— Злая Королева!.. Там! В таверне!

— Злая Королева?! — высунувшись из окна спросила Эва. — Откуда?! Как?!

— Появилась из портала!

— Кто сказал «Злая Королева»? Схватить мерзавку!

Эрик, тяжело дыша, схватился только за грудь и согнулся пополам. Ветер трепал его тонкие седые волосы, дырявый плащ едва не слетел от очередного сильнейшего порыва. За горизонтом кашлянул гром.

Кто-то подхватил его под локоть и помог отойти в сторону, поскольку в следующий миг уже половина деревни была на ногах. Четверо стражников молнией метнулись к таверне, а спустя пару минут вышли из неё, волоча за собой закованных женщин, всё ещё не пришедших в себя после перехода из одного мира в другой.

— Что это за странные одеяния на ней? — удивлённо спросил Патрик. — И что это за женщина? Та, вторая?

Эрик пожал плечами.

  
  


I

  
  


Голова гудела, грозясь разлететься на сотни тысяч болящих осколков. Когда их с Реджиной затянуло в портал, предназначавшийся для Рейва, её внутренности словно кто-то скрутил и крепко сжал в кулак. Далеко не самое приятное ощущение — понять вдруг, что тело не слушается; кости ломило, словно её привязали к машинам, едущим в разные стороны, а сердце на мгновение замерло — просто перестало биться. Наверное, именно так чувствуют себя люди перед смертью? Вот только она осталась в живых, да и проснулась лишь оттого, что сырость под задницей стала невыносимой.

Эмма шевельнула пальцами — и те увязли во влажной грязи. Тогда она дёрнулась, резко открыла глаза и села. В нос ударил запах сырости, гнили и мочи.

— Какого хрена… — прохрипела она, стараясь оглядеться. Каждое движение отдавалось в теле жгучей болью, которая накатывала волнами и поднимала страшный звон в ушах. Но даже через этот звон ей удалось расслышать писк копошащихся неподалёку крыс и дребезг капающей на камни воды. Их явно забросило в какое-то подземелье. Вот только где была… — Реджина?

Эмма, щурясь от боли, наконец заставила себя подняться на колени и принялась шарить по земле в поисках виновницы торжества, но пальцы находили лишь грязь и отсыревшее сено.

— Блядь… — застонала она, безутешно елозя ладонями по этой мерзкой и вонючей жиже.

Сколько она пробыла в отключке? Не исключено, что мадам мэр просто бросила её тут одну, когда они выпали из портала, а сама отправилась кататься на пони, поедать радугу, и… чем там ещё можно было заняться в волшебной стране? Не исключено даже, что Реджина собственноручно бросила её в эту темницу: как бы Эмма ни хотела верить в её попытки исправиться — от этой женщины можно было ждать чего угодно. Что стоило ей просто отправиться домой в одиночестве? Рассказать Генри сказочку про то, как они вместе доблестно сражались с врагами, но потом… «Мне очень жаль, Генри, но Эмма трагически погибла, защищая меня от орды вонючих орков».

Впрочем — нет. Реджина могла быть кем угодно, но точно не идиоткой. Если бы она и впрямь задумала нечто такое — убила бы её, Эмму, пока она была в отключке.

Она уже собиралась было начать клясть Реджину на чём свет стоит, когда откуда-то слева послышался хриплый стон. Эмма замерла, прислушиваясь, и попыталась ползти на звук:

— Реджина? Это вы?

— Да… — отозвалась та, прочистив горло. — Что это за место… где мы?

— Не знаю. Тут темно, грязно и воняет. А ещё я слышала крыс.

— Я думала, вам не привыкать к таким местам, — в её голосе проскользнуло явное презрение.

Эмма закатила глаза. Ну что за женщина! Даже в такой ситуации она отыскала в себе силы, чтобы съязвить. Не будь Эмма так напугана и сбита с толку — может, и придумала бы остроумный ответ. Но сейчас им нужно было решить, как отсюда выбраться. Или хотя бы понять, в какую западню они попали в этот раз.

— Вы можете воспользоваться этой своей магией? Я хочу выбраться отсюда и как можно быстрее.

Ответом ей было молчание, но Эмма буквально кожей почувствовала исходящее от Реджины напряжение. Колючее, холодное и безутешное. Какое-то время Эмма слушала, как разбиваются капли воды о камни, а затем осторожно позвала:

— Реджина?

— Я… — хрипло начала та, но вновь прервалась, чтобы прочистить горло. — У меня её нет. Тут нет магии.

— Как это?

— Не знаю, где мы… Но это мир — без магии! Я её не чувствую.

Эмма наконец нащупала Реджину, — та дёрнулась, когда её руки коснулись голени, — и присела рядом, тяжело дыша и безуспешно пытаясь оттереть грязь с ладоней. Тепло Реджины странно успокаивало: кто бы мог подумать, что её присутствие рядом сможет не выбивать из колеи, а, наоборот, позволит наконец спокойно выдохнуть и попытаться собраться с мыслями.

— Значит, это не Зачарованный Лес? — спросила она наконец. Глаза её уже привыкли к темноте, но даже сидя рядом с Реджиной, она всё равно не могла различить её силуэт.

Нет, если бы они были в родном мире, — она бы точно это почувствовала.

— Не знаю, — выдержав паузу, ответила Реджина.

— Но нужно как-то выбираться отсюда. Мы можем как-нибудь…

Закончить вопрос она так и не успела: сзади послышались торопливые шаги, и уже спустя мгновение на стенах заплясали тени от приближающегося света. Эмма вновь зашарила ладонями по земле в поисках какого-нибудь оружия: то, что она принесла с собой, могло поднять много лишнего и ненужного шума, особенно здесь — в каких-то пещерах. Но в камере — а это была именно она — не оказалось ничего, чем можно было бы ударить стражников.

Наконец свет факела приблизился, и в небольшом проёме между прутьями нарисовались тени мужчин. Эмма попыталась разглядеть их лица, однако из-за глубоких капюшонов и недостатка света это оказалось невозможно.

— Уже очнулись? Это славно, — сообщил один из них; тот, который стоял ближе всего. Видимо — главный, рассудила Эмма. — Хотя и проблематично.

— Проблематично? Это ещё почему?

Она поднялась, силясь вытянуться в полный рост, хотя бёдра и спина до сих пор гудели. Реджина тоже встала — куда как грациознее, стоит признать; сказывались годы царствования.

— Вас казнят на рассвете. И магия вам не поможет, — ухмыльнулся стражник, наконец поднимая испещрённое шрамами лицо. Всю правую сторону, от шеи до глаза, украшал жутковатый ожог, а сальные белые волосы неопрятными клочьями падали на шею и лицо.

— К-казнят? Что? Нет, подождите, это какая-то ошибка… — начала Эмма, но стражник резко вскинул руку и осклабился.

— Никакой ошибки быть не может. Это — Злая Королева! Не знаю, кто ты, дорогуша, но очень сомневаюсь, что _она_ стала бы водиться с _добрячками_.

— Слушайте, всё не так. Мы вообще не из этого мира. Нас забросило сюда через портал!

— Мы видели, — кивнул стражник, бросая неприязненный взгляд на Реджину. — Злая Королева должна поплатиться за свои прегрешения! Двадцать восемь лет я ждал этого дня.

— Какой терпеливый мальчик, — закатила глаза Реджина, и Эмма едва удержалась от того, чтобы пихнуть её локтем в бок. Она тут пыталась выудить хоть какую-то информацию!

— Молчать! — рявкнул стражник, тыча в неё пальцем через прутья. — Гнусная ведьма! Теперь ты не убежишь от правосудия! Ни Белоснежка, ни кто-либо ещё больше тебе не помогут! Видишь эти браслеты? — Он опустил палец, указывая на запястья Королевы. Эмма проследила за его движением и, в самом деле, заметила два небольших кольца, смахивающих на наручники. Стражник осклабился, по-своему истолковав потемневшее лицо Королевы. — С ними ты не сможешь колдовать, верно, ведьма? На рассвете ты умрёшь. Вы обе…

— Как миленько, — безразлично отмахнулась Реджина, улыбнувшись в ответ. — Я требую суд поединком¹.

Стражник, уже собравшийся развернуться, резко замер и поднял на неё испытующий взгляд. От Эммы не ускользнуло, как опустились его плечи и как на мгновение он поджал губы, словно предложение ему не шибко по нраву. Эмма понятия не имела, что это — «суд поединком», — но по лицу стражника стало ясно: у них был какой-никакой, но шанс выйти отсюда живыми.

— Здесь никто не будет сражаться за тебя, ведьма.

— Она — будет, — всё так же спокойно заявила Реджина, ткнув пальцем в Эмму. Та выпучила на неё глаза.

— Я буду?!

— Да, — невозмутимо кивнула она, припечатав её предупреждающим испытующим взглядом. — Она будет сражаться. И если Эмма победит, — вы нас отпустите.

— Ладно, — рыкнул стражник, окидывая Эмму неуверенным оценивающим взглядом. — Поединок состоится завтра вечером. Ты будешь сражаться… — Он оглянулся на товарищей, и те молчаливо кивнули. — Со мной.

— Вот и договорились, — протянула Реджина. — Кстати, вы, кажется, забыли представиться. Эмма Свон — дочь Белоснежки и Прекрасного Принца, — сладко добавила она, слегка сморщив нос. — А вы у нас кто?

— Сын Голубой Феи, — издевательски усмехнулся мужчина под смешки своих дружков. Он раздражённо засунул факел в углубление на стене, — не забыв бросить им саркастичный взгляд, — а затем развернулся и принялся подниматься по лестнице.

Стоило ему только скрыться, как приторно-слащавая улыбочка сползла с лица Реджины. Эмма упёрла руки в бока.

— Суд поединком? Сражаться? Что вы задумали? Лучше выкладывайте все карты заранее…

— Не волнуйтесь, принцесса, — фыркнула Реджина, даже не удостоив её взглядом. — Если повезёт — вам и не придётся. Нужно только снять эти… безвкусные побрякушки! — и прибавила, как всегда раздражённо и чопорно: — Я выиграла нам время. В противном случае — вам придётся вспомнить, кто вы есть.

Эмма подняла на неё непонимающий взгляд и изогнула брови.

— Кто я есть?

Реджина оторвалась от попыток разорвать кольца магических блокаторов и подарила ей колючий взгляд. Она раздражённо тряхнула головой, поправляя упавшие на лоб волосы, и заговорила медленно, словно повторяла прописные истины ребёнку. Под этим взглядом Эмма волей-неволей чувствовала себя школьницей, которую вызвали отвечать к доске.

— Вы — дитя истинной любви, мисс Свон, — говорила Реджина. — В вас спит магия. Кажется, вы даже успели опробовать её в лавке Румпельштильцхена, если меня не подводит память. Ах да!.. — Она нарочито вскинула руку, изображая, что вспомнила нечто важное: — Это случилось, когда вы в очередной раз пытались обвинить меня в том, чего я не делала!

Эмма закатила глаза и сложила руки на груди. И так всегда: Реджина каждый раз находила что-нибудь, к чему могла бы придраться. Но была в этом и своя прелесть; Эмма уже едва ли представляла себе жизнь без язвительных комментариев этой женщины.

— Возможно, если бы вы не пытались убить моё семейство при любом удобном случае — этого бы не случилось, Реджина, — развела она руки в стороны и вздохнула. — Ладно, лучше скажите, что это — «суд поединком»?

Эмма наконец отмерла и подошла к Реджине, чтобы помочь ей снять браслеты. То, что она поначалу посчитала металлом — на проверку оказалось всего лишь обычной тканью. Эмма попыталась разорвать её.

— То и есть, мисс Свон. Вам пришлось бы сразиться на мечах. Без применения магии, разумеется, — хмуро и нехотя пояснила Реджина, пока Эмма безуспешно пыталась порвать браслеты, так изящно обогнувшие тонкие запястья. Ткань звенела, слегка искрилась, но рваться не желала, и вскоре стало понятно — без магии от этих штуковин им точно не избавиться.

— О, чудесно, — буркнула Эмма себе под нос. Что там говорил Голд по поводу магии? Кажется, что-то про эмоции; и что нужно увидеть перед глазами цель. Это она и пыталась сделать! — Не могли найти более изящный способ меня прикончить?

— Вы же сражались с драконом, — сардонически усмехнулась Реджина, нисколько не пытаясь ей помочь и даже не скрывая своего злорадства. — Неужели испугались какого-то неотёсанного разбойника?

— Сильно сомневаюсь, что он… просто… разбойник, — запыхтела Эмма, изо всех сил потянув наручники на себя.

Чёртов Зачарованный Лес! Чёртовы наручники! И месяца не прошло с тех пор, как она впервые столкнулась с магией, а теперь ей нужно было срочно осваивать азы. И получалось у неё из рук вон плохо! Хоть Дэвид и говорил, что для новичка у неё всё даже отлично — она едва ли могла управиться с мечом. А тут — целая магия.

— Ваш этот волшебный лес — полный отстой! — в сердцах заявила она, прилагая все эмоциональные усилия, чтобы справиться с кусочком грёбаной ткани.

— Тогда вам стоит сказать спасибо. Избавила вас от радости проживания в волшебном замке.

Эмма посмотрела на неё исподлобья и тяжело вздохнула. Ладно, снять браслеты у них точно не выйдет — оставалось только призвать на помощь её магию; ту, которой она привыкла пользоваться в обычном мире. Она глубоко вдохнула и отступила, а затем принялась шарить по карманам. Не найдя то, что искала, — она отчаянно застонала и запрокинула голову, прижавшись макушкой к клетке.

— Они забрали пистолет! И мой значок!

— Ну естественно, — беспристрастно припечатала её Реджина.

— Для человека, оказавшегося в такой же ловушке — вы больно радостны, Ваше Величество, — процедила Эмма.

— Что ж, всегда отрадно видеть, как выхлоп любви четы Прекрасных — проигрывает!

Эмма снова устало закатила глаза и невольно хмыкнула.

  
  


II

  
  


Что бы там ни было — Эмма не собиралась сдаваться. Им нужно было вернуться обратно в Сторибрук — она обещала Генри, что устроит ему лучший день рождения, и просто не могла позволить себе пропустить этот праздник. К сожалению, потерять Реджину по дороге ни в коем случае нельзя — пацан просто не простит её, если она вернётся без его второй матери.

После ещё нескольких попыток снять наручники с помощью магии, — «Упрямство Генри досталось от вас, я полагаю», сказала ей Реджина, — Эмма попыталась просто снести дверь, как в старых добрых боевиках. К несчастью, клетка оказалась крепкой и на пинки не поддавалась; всё, чего она сумела добиться — так это ужасного грохота, от которого до сих пор звенело в ушах.

Реджина болезненно поморщилась и наконец заявила:

— Как вам вообще удалось дожить до двадцати восьми, мисс Свон?

Эмма хотела съязвить: «Всё оттого, что вас не было рядом, мадам мэр», но проглотила это желание и только устало опустилась на пол, вновь пачкая одежду. Впрочем, ей уже было не страшно.

— Итак, — сказала она, тяжело дыша. — Похоже, мне придётся сражаться за вашу честь?

— У вас будет время сбежать, — отстранённо ответила Реджина, глядя в стену невидящим взглядом. — Если вам это удастся — разыщите ваш родовой замок, и…

— Так, — сказала Эмма. — Я не собираюсь идти без вас. Во-первых, я полный нуб в этом вашем королевстве. — Реджина фыркнула. — А, во-вторых, мы либо вернёмся вместе, либо не вернёмся вообще. Генри не простит мне, если я вас тут брошу. И вообще… порядочные люди так не поступают!

Реджина изогнула бровь — как будто бы поражённо, — но ничего не ответила. Они снова замолчали, но тишина эта не казалась уютной и уж тем более — успокаивающей. А от писка крыс где-то совсем рядом по спине и вовсе бежали мурашки. Эмма была не из брезгливых и, — уж тем более! — не из пугливых. Но крысы… Одному только дьяволу известно, какую заразу они могут принести на хвосте. Чего только стоят истории о чуме.

— Эмма, — вдруг заговорила Реджина. Это было столь неожиданно, что Эмма вздрогнула и резко открыла глаза. — Ваша магия… — её голос стал неестественно высоким, и Эмме стало ясно: слова давались ей с трудом. — Чтобы воспользоваться магией — нужно отчётливо представить, чего вы хотите добиться. Магия — это, в первую очередь, намерение. Чем ярче вы представляете его, чем сильнее жаждете — тем лучше и быстрее результат.

Эмма понятия не имела, что так повлияло на неё: было ли это упоминание Генри или просто желание выбраться; в любом случае, ей следовало воспользоваться моментом, пока Реджина вновь не закрылась в своём ядовитом футляре.

— Да, Голд говорил об этом, но…

— То, что вы делали у Голда, — лишь простенькое заклинание. Здесь нужна концентрация. Почувствуйте энергию, найдите её!

— Я… — Она хотела было сказать «пыталась», но резко передумала и кивнула. Затем закрыла глаза, силясь представить, чего хочет. — Это должно быть что-то абстрактное? Вроде того, что я хочу вернуться в Сторибрук?

— Нет, — резко ответила Реджина. — Это должно быть конкретное намерение.

Эмма сосредоточилась. Когда они колдовали с Голдом — всё было намного проще. Румпельштильцхен, можно сказать, сделал половину работы за неё — ей оставалось только представить, но не искать ту магическую энергию, о которой говорила Реджина. Как она должна была ощущаться? Было ли это хоть отдалённо похоже на что-то, уже знакомое ей в привычном мире?

Эмма постаралась представить, как клетка, к которой она прижималась спиной, исчезает. Ей даже удалось нарисовать эту картину в деталях, как вдруг…

Тёплое прикосновение к плечу словно вырвало её из этой иллюзии, заставило вздрогнуть и напряжённо, словно натянутая стрела, замереть.

И это — сработало!

От неожиданности Эмма едва не свалилась, — и если бы не чужая рука на её плече, она наверняка бы рухнула на землю.

— Сработало! — воскликнула Эмма и широко улыбнулась. Реджина неуверенно и слабо улыбнулась в ответ.

Итак, теперь они могли вернуться домой.

— Весьма грубая и посредственная работа, — ворчливо заключила Реджина, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь от грязи. — Ничего большего я от вас и не ожидала, мисс Свон.

Эмма только усмехнулась, довольная собой. И кроме того — она отлично знала, когда люди ей врут.

_________________________

¹ Испытание поединком (или суд поединком) — право ответчика вызвать на поединок перед богами обвинителя. Победитель доказывает свою правоту или невиновность перед богами, и с него снимаются все обвинения. Считается, что в испытании поединком боги на стороне правого. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ — A где же люди? — вновь заговорил наконец Маленький принц. — В пустыне всё-таки одиноко… _

_ — Среди людей тоже одиноко, — заметила змея. _

  
  
  


I

  
  


Эмму мутило.

Кружилась голова, кололо сердце, и в животе набух огромный свинцовый шар, то и дело подкатывающий к горлу. Ноги казались ватными, руки почти не слушались, но она всё равно упорно шла за Реджиной, стараясь не упускать из виду её удаляющуюся спину.

«За любую магию нужно платить, мисс Свон», — прокомментировала она, — не без ехидства, нужно отметить, — когда им наконец удалось выбраться из деревни и скрыться в лесу. Вот только раньше Эмма считала, что плата за магию — это нечто такое лёгкое и эфемерное; из разряда мелких неудач: отпала пуговичка, резко пошёл дождь, пьяный водитель окатил водой из грязной лужи… Но это? Эмма и представить себе не могла, как с этим жила Реджина, пользующаяся магией чуть ли не каждый божий день. Во всяком случае — теперь.

Для себя же она решила точно — если и колдовать, то только в крайних случаях.

Реджина шла так быстро, точно за ними гналась Дикая Охота¹. Или, быть может, Эмме так казалось из-за безумной качки, — её словно одолела морская болезнь, — и чем глубже в лес они заходили, тем хуже ей становилось. Она была уже готова рухнуть на колени посреди леса, когда Реджина вдруг замерла и резко обернулась. Лицо её удивлённо вытянулось, — но лишь на мгновение, — и она прошипела:

— Мисс Свон, вы не могли сказать, что вам плохо? — И весьма неделикатно подхватила её под локоть, усаживая на какой-то дряхлый пень.

— Мне нормально, — проблеяла Эмма.

Реджина закатила глаза.

— Идиотка, — буркнула она себе под нос и, тряхнув головой, добавила: — Я сейчас принесу воды. Постарайтесь за это время не умереть: не хочется говорить Генри, что его биологическая мать пала жертвой идиотизма.

Эмма проворчала что-то в ответ и то ли кивнула, то ли просто подумала о том, чтобы кивнуть. Ей становилось всё хуже, а свинцовый шар в животе уже не просто просился наружу, — он требовательно давил на горло. Когда Реджинина спина окончательно скрылась в зарослях, Эмма, не сдержавшись, рухнула на колени и отдала земле остатки вчерашнего обеда, которого оказалось удивительно много. Закашлявшись, она впилась в рыхлый пень побелевшими пальцами и пыталась отдышаться. Слипшиеся от грязи и пота волосы упали ей на лицо, и она постаралась поправить их дрожащей рукой, но вновь согнулась пополам от спазма. Перед глазами плыло, её лихорадило, и Эмма отчего-то подумала, что дело тут вовсе не в магии — возможно, всё из-за крыс, с которыми они имели дело несколько часов назад. А ведь она знала, что от этих паразитов ничего хорошего ждать не следовало!

К моменту, когда Реджина вернулась с флягой воды, — Эмма уже мысленно писала завещание сыну и новообретённым родителям. Не то чтобы у неё было, что завещать…

Реджина бросилась к ней беспокойной молнией, прижала к губам фляжку и почти силой заставила сделать пару глотков воды. Которые, на удивление, тут же принесли облегчение: её по-прежнему знобило и трясло, но лес больше не расплывался, как на дешёвой карусели, а тяжёлый шар тошноты почти исчез. Эмма мысленно сосчитала до трёх, сделала глубокий вдох, а затем глотнула ещё немного воды и утёрла губы тыльной стороны ладони.

— Спасибо, — хрипло сказала она, привалившись спиной к дереву. — После магии всегда происходит это дерьмо?

Реджина смотрела на неё странным взглядом — не то беспокойным, не то раздражённым; а, быть может, и то и другое одновременно — с неё-то станется. Помолчав, она наконец сказала:

— Нет. — Голос её прозвучал глухо и как будто отстранённо. — Это не из-за магии.

— Тогда что это было?

— Похоже, вы переволновались, мисс Свон. Одно наложилось на другое — и вот результат! Впредь будьте ответственнее, — раздражённо припечатала она. — Хотя бы до тех пор, пока мы не вернёмся в Сторибрук.

Эмма ничего не ответила хотя бы потому, что Реджина была права. Если бы не её упрямство и нежелание выглядеть слабой в глазах второй матери своего сына, — возможно, ничего из этого бы не случилось.

— Нужно развести костёр, — меж тем продолжила Реджина прежним тоном. — Скоро стемнеет, а вы не можете идти. Придётся ждать до завтра. — Она подарила ей осуждающий взгляд. Эмма тяжело вздохнула.

— Ладно, — согласилась она. — Только… Вам уже приходилось бывать в этих лесах? Тут водятся дикие звери?

— Нет, — поджала губы Реджина. — Белоснежку и Прекрасного Принца я отправила в Сторибрук двадцать восемь лет назад.

Эмма не успела сдержать себя от сдавленного смешка, а затем и вовсе рассмеялась, не скрываясь. Ну что за женщина, подумала она: даже грязная, потрёпанная и уставшая, она всё равно умудрялась находить в себе силы язвить и… она что, только что пошутила про её мамку? Эмма рассмеялась громче.

— Не вижу ничего смешного, — заворчала Реджина, поднимаясь, чтобы отыскать поляну и сухие ветки для костра. От Эммы не ускользнуло, как дёрнулись её губы: едва заметно, натужно, как у ребёнка, который пытается не рассмеяться на уроке. Это развеселило Эмму только больше, но в этот раз она сдержалась и послушно поплелась за Реджиной.

На небольшой поляне они развели костёр — совсем крохотный и едва ли согревающий. Пронзительный осенний ветер трепал полы куртки, вздымал сухие листья в безумной пляске, ерошил волосы и пробирал до самых костей, вынуждая жаться к костру чуть ли не вплотную. И Эмма в который раз за этот день подумала: как же всё-таки хорошо, что она родилась не в Зачарованном Лесу. Любви к природе в ней не было отродясь; в то время как другие могли взахлёб рассказывать о красотах рек и гор, — Эмма скорее

находила очарование в хороших кроватях с мягким матрасом. Возможно, на том сказалось детство в приёмных семьях, далеко не всегда обеспеченных, — и сиротских домах, где удобная кровать была роскошью, не говоря уже о тёплой одежде.

Кто знает, как повернулось бы её мировоззрение, родись она здесь, — в этом месте, где повсюду подстерегала опасность, а о существовании антибиотиков даже не догадывались. Уже не в первый раз она пыталась представить себя в роли принцессы, и каждый раз образ этот казался смехотворным, ускользал куда-то за грань, где она предпочла бы стать рыцарем или разбойником; такая роль, определённо, нравилась ей куда больше.

Эмма пялилась на языки пламени, считая, что точно не сможет заснуть в лесу, но вскоре веки её потяжелели, а голову словно магнитом притянуло к земле. Она рухнула, свернувшись меж корней, и услышала далёкий-далёкий перезвон фурина², купленного одними из приёмных родителей.

Она лежала на жёстком ковре, сильно пахнущем хлоркой и стиральным порошком. Вокруг разбросаны книги и учебники, тетради с невыполненным домашним заданием, и порванная раскраска, которую изодрал сводный брат. Комната выглядела крохотной и тёмной; снизу, под дверной щелью, пролегала тускло-жёлтая полоска света — как черта, за которую нельзя ступать без разрешения. Рядом валялся матрас, на котором Эмма обычно спала, но сейчас она лежала на полу, потому что не хотела продавить и без того продавленный матрас ещё сильнее. Образ этого дома впечатался в сознание как никакой другой.

Ей было страшно.

Внутри всё леденело и замирало каждый раз, когда она слышала глухие шаги. С минуту на минуту должен был вернуться её приёмный отец. Если повезёт — трезвый и с порцией еды. А если нет — будет пьяный реднек, считающий, что лупить ремнём куда придётся, — хорошее воспитание.

Эмма вздрагивала и внутренне сжималась каждый раз, когда слышала приближение шагов, но, очевидно, этим вечером всё было иначе. Шаги каждый раз проходили мимо и что-то явно было не так. Приёмный отец не возвращался, хотя была уже половина десятого вечера. Снизу доносились приглушённые звуки включенного телевизора, а ещё чьи-то голоса, но чьи — непонятно. Кажется, голоса обсуждали идущий фильм, но Эмма не слишком старалась вслушиваться.

Потом вдруг дверь в её комнату — без всяких предупреждений — открылась, капризно скрипнув, и на пороге выросла тень мальчика, одетого в потрёпанное пальто; сапоги его промокли и почти разваливались. Десятилетняя Эмма пыталась разглядеть его лицо, и тут вдруг осознала, что это — её сын Генри. Он смотрел на неё сурово и осуждающе, словно спрашивал, почему она бросила его; почему она, сиротка, знающая каково это — расти без родителей, — оставила его одного, бросила на произвол судьбы, посчитав, что ему будет лучше в чужой семье…

— Ты — Эмма Свон? — сказал ей Генри голосом её приёмного отца: хриплым и пьяным. — Меня зовут Генри. Я твой сын.

Эмма зажмурилась, отчаянно затрясла головой и с тихим всхлипом очнулась всё там же, между мощных корней дерева. Первые мгновения она просто пыталась успокоить дыхание, щурясь от бьющего в глаза солнца и силилась отыскать взглядом Реджину. Их маленький костерок давно погас, и о его присутствии говорила только небольшая горка пепла. Реджина нашлась неподалёку от неё — лежала, свернувшись калачиком и укутавшись в своё тонкое пальто. Плечи её слегка подрагивали, губы едва заметно дрожали то ли в попытках что-то сказать, то ли от холода. Эмма покачала головой. Было бы куда правильнее, если бы они легли рядом. Но даже мысль об этом заставила её усмехнуться — Реджина и под дулом пистолета не согласится спать с ней в обнимку; даже если от этого будет зависеть её жизнь.

— Реджина, — сиплым ото сна голосом позвала она, но та никак не отреагировала. Тогда Эмма потянулась через остатки костра и легонько потрясла Реджину за плечо, стараясь разбудить. — Реджина, просыпайтесь, уже утро.

Она поднялась, стряхивая с безобразно грязной одежды пыль, будто это меняло дело. После ночи в грязной камере её штаны и куртку вряд ли можно будет спасти.

Реджина, меж тем, наконец открыла глаза и приподнялась, как всегда грациозно и с королевским достоинством. Похлопав заспанными глазами с размазавшейся тушью, она огляделась и тяжело вздохнула. Видимо, надеялась что очнувшись — окажется дома, в Сторибруке, подумала Эмма.

— Нужно идти, — сказала она. — Генри, наверное, весь Сторибрук поднял на уши…

— Да, — хрипло ответила Реджина и наконец встала. — Отыщем замок Румпельштильцхена, там как раз кстати обретаются волшебные ножницы. И, уверена, этот хитрый чёрт оставил лазейку, которая поможет вернуться в Сторибрук.

— Вы знаете, где этот замок? — спросила Эмма, глядя по сторонам. Сама она не помнила даже с какой стороны они пришли.

— Примерно, — туманно ответила Реджина и отряхнула пальто, прежде чем накинуть его на плечи. Эмма закусила губу.

— Нужно где-то достать одежду. В этой мы слишком выделяемся.

— Ну надо же! — наигранно восхитилась Королева. — Первая дельная мысль от вас, мисс Свон. По дороге к замку будет небольшая деревушка. Достанем там одежду и, быть может, немного еды.

Эмма кивнула, и они двинулись вдоль поросшей крапивой тропинки. Её пугало и вместе с тем восхищало то единодушие, с которым они шли к своей цели: словно вся та неприязнь, все размолвки и даже во многом не схожие взгляды на жизнь, — исчезли по щелчку пальцев. Должно ли это её настораживать, размышляла она, пока они продирались через заросли и крапиву.

  
  


II

  
  


И вот, что поняла Эмма во время их маленького путешествия.

Первое, — ей категорически не нравились походы; особенно по дикой природе. Она исколола себе все руки о кустарники, несколько раз её коварно ужалила крапива, и ещё парочку раз она едва не пропахала носом землю, запинаясь о неприметные, торчащие из земли корни деревьев.

Второе, — она совершенно точно не хотела бы жить в Зачарованном Лесу. Не так давно Мэри Маргарет упоминала о возвращении, — мол, родные пенаты, замок и красивые виды на природу, — но для Эммы этот мир был от и до — чужим. Она привыкла к интернету, телефонам, к вредной еде вроде пиццы и бургеров; привыкла к цивилизации, в конце концов.

«Кто в своём уме захотел бы вернуться в средние века после того, как вкусил всю прелесть жизни в Мегаполисе?» — размышляла она, пока они молча брели по лесу.

У неё давно уже сбилось дыхание, ноги подкашивались от усталости, а спина и задница, казалось, вот-вот отвалятся. Смешнее всего то, что тяжело было и самой Реджине: её щёки раскраснелись, глаза едва заметно слезились, дыхание сделалось тяжёлым и хриплым. Но никто из них не хотел сдаваться — быть тем первым, кто признает усталость и поражение, предложит передохнуть. Эмма не раз посмеивалась над упрямством Реджины, но, как выяснилось, и сама была ничем не лучше.

Чтобы как-то отвлечь себя, Эмма размахивала палкой, отбиваясь от крапивы и прочей ужасной растительности, которая, похоже, стремилась её прикончить. Она размышляла то о Генри, то о Мэри Маргарет и Дэвиде, то о Реджине, которая всегда была для неё загадкой.

С одной стороны Эмма хотела узнать её получше. Но каждый раз, когда она пыталась сблизиться, — Реджина словно пряталась в кокон. Она годами, — как и сама Эмма, — возводила стены вокруг себя: крепкие, тяжёлые и настолько плотные, что они практически стали с нею единым целым. Эмма знала это чувство — когда обиды и страхи становились такими невыносимыми, что казалось куда проще спрятаться, закрыться от всех, не показывать слабости. И этот страх показать что-то человеческое словно притягивал Эмму магнитом; злил, раздражал, но в то же время — будоражил, откупоривал желание всковырнуть эту стену и узнать, что — кто — за ней прячется.

Эмма досадливо проткнула лопух палкой.

— Ну хватит! — раздражённо буркнула Реджина, ловя её запястье и вынуждая замереть. — Ведёте себя как ребёнок, мисс Свон. Если вам так не терпится уничтожить природу Зачарованного Леса — воспользуйтесь, наконец, магией и сделайте это!

— А вы у нас в гринписовцы³ заделались? — наигранно сладко протянула Эмма, выдавив наглую улыбочку.

Похоже, они обе достигли предела. Ноги не слушались, голова гудела, а живот крутило от голода и нервов. Эмма вздохнула и плюхнулась на землю прямо там, где стояла.

— Простите, — буркнула она. — Давайте передохнём.

— О, принцесса устала? — с невинной язвительностью поинтересовалась Реджина. — Ну что ж, если вы настаиваете…

— Нет, ну если вам не нужно — продолжим путь, — изогнула брови Эмма, не без удовольствия наблюдая, как в глазах Реджины мелькнула паника.

— Ну что вы, мисс Свон, — взяв себя в руки, проворковала она, нервно теребя рукава пальто. — Всем нужен отдых, не отказывайте себе в удовольствии.

Этой маленькой мести оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы ощутить удовлетворение, и Эмма благодушно привалилась к дереву, прикрывая глаза.

Близился вечер. Оранжевое солнце, клонящееся к закату, облизывало листву, и в его свете королевский профиль Реджины словно светился изнутри. Эмма невольно залюбовалась этим зрелищем. Кем бы она ни считала Реджину — она не могла отрицать, что та чертовски привлекательна. Не будь между ними этой границы вражды, — и Эмма назвала бы её сексуальной. Когда они впервые встретились, она именно так и подумала.

С горем пополам они развели костёр, — в очередной раз пришлось воспользоваться магией, но в этот раз она далась Эмме куда легче, — и уселись вокруг него. Молчать рядом с Реджиной было неуютно, но и о чём говорить с ней она тоже не имела понятия.

И тут, как гром среди ясного неба, на севере что-то бахнуло, — да так громко, что они обе едва не подпрыгнули от неожиданности. Эмма принялась озираться по сторонам, ища источник звука, но тут прогрохотало снова, и над кронами деревьев рассыпались разноцветные искры… салют! Эмма изумлённо захлопала глазами.

— Это ещё что? — промямлила она, не в силах отвести взгляда от россыпи искр вдалеке.

— Это… салют, — придушенно отозвалась Реджина. Выглядела она так же потрясённо, как и Эмма. — Фестиваль! — вдруг догадалась она. — В конце осени всегда проводится фестиваль. Перед наступающими холодами. Жители выходят на улицы, чтобы вдоволь нагуляться, пока природа ещё не умерла. Сначала пускают салюты, а потом открывается ярмарка. Это традиция, — договаривала она уже сдержанно и сухо, хотя до того, Эмма готова поклясться, всё её лицо светилось от радости.

— Вам он нравился? Этот фестиваль, — спросила она, кивая на салюты.

Реджина сдержанно поджала губы, но, чуть погодя, согласилась.

— Мы с отцом часто приходили на ярмарку. Ещё до того, как я стала Королевой.

«И до того, как моя мать проболталась о твоём возлюбленном», — догадалась Эмма, но вслух ничего говорить не стала. В те редкие моменты, когда Реджина открывалась ей, она старалась даже не дышать. Мало ли, что могло спугнуть её благодушие.

— Взгляните, — меж тем говорила Реджина, взмахнув рукой и, видимо, окончательно сдаваясь во власть своих чувств. Такой она нравилась Эмме куда больше; словно светящейся изнутри… живой. Так что ей пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы оторвать от неё взгляд и посмотреть, наконец, в то место, куда она указывала.

То, что она увидела, заставило её застыть и широко распахнуть глаза. Дыхание замедлилось, а грудь наполнило странное и необъяснимое чувство, которое будто заполнило её всю на один короткий миг.

«Это восторг», — успела подумать она, — привыкшая классифицировать всё, что с ней происходит, — прежде чем раствориться в этом чувстве.

Сотни маленьких желтовато-оранжевых огоньков выстилались дорогой от самой деревни прямо в лес. Они всё загорались и загорались, — как живая красная дорожка, — и взмывали в небо, освещая путь и делая этот лес по-настоящему волшебным.

— Бабочки, — прошептала она одними губами. Реджина только кивнула, завороженно глядя по сторонам.

Бабочки, загораясь ярким светом, отделялись от деревьев и кустов, и поднимались всё выше и выше, становясь похожими на звёзды в загадочном танце. Они парили повсюду, — одна даже беспардонно уселась Реджине на плечо, и та застыла, боясь её спугнуть. Эмма невольно улыбнулась. Пожалуй, впервые за всё время их приключений с ними случилось что-то в самом деле потрясающее и волшебное.

— Генри, наверное, был бы в восторге от этого зрелища, — с улыбкой сказала Эмма, продолжая наблюдать за безмятежным лицом Королевы. Она так и не уточнила, от чего именно он был бы в восторге: от светопреставления бабочек… или от вида Реджины, которая сейчас казалась такой живой и чувственной, что Эмме невольно захотелось коснуться её лица.

Мысль эта её смутила.

— Да… — с болезненной тоской ответила Реджина, и теперь в глазах её промелькнула неподдельная боль.

В груди что-то сжалось и заныло, — болезненно и неприятно, — и Эмма списала это на тоску по дому и по сыну.

— Вы бы хотели вернуться сюда? В Зачарованный Лес? Если бы такая возможность появилась для всех.

Реджина, словно вынырнув из глубин океана, одарила её удивлённым и задумчивым взглядом. Затем она гордо вскинула подбородок и вновь поглядела вдаль.

— Нет, — прошептала она одними губами.

Эмме оставалось только догадываться, почему. Впрочем, она легко могла понять её. Похоже, Зачарованный Лес никогда не был для неё домом. Если верить рассказам Мэри Маргарет, — или той же книге сказок, с которой так отчаянно носился Генри, — это место приносило ей только боль и разочарования. И лишь только в Сторибруке она наконец сумела отыскать то, что заполнило её пустоту. Генри.

Они помолчали, каждая думая о своём, и тут Эмму вдруг осенило:

— Постойте, — выпрямилась она, во все глаза уставившись на Реджину. — Если сейчас все на ярмарке, то мы можем…

— Достать одежду! — подхватила Реджина.

— И еду.

— Идёмте же скорее.

  
  


III

  
  


Город в самом деле был на ногах. Все до единого, жители маленьких одноэтажных домишек выползли на главную площадь, где вовсю гремела музыка, готовилось мясо, — от одного только запаха у Эммы скрутило живот, а рот заполнился слюной, — и давались представления. Проскользнуть в такой суматохе не составило никакого труда. Они с Реджиной, будто два мультяшных шпиона, прокрались в лощёный домишко с отполированной дверью. Ленивый старый пёс, которого не пригласили на праздник, лишь отстранённо взглянул на них, широко зевнул и безразлично перевалился с одного жирного бока на другой.

— Долго будет длиться этот фестиваль? — спросила Эмма, попутно озираясь в поисках еды и подходящей одежды. Судя по убранству домика, здесь обреталась замужняя пара. Даже стула на кухне было всего два: один большой, деревянный и широкий; второй — поменьше, но с изящными ножками и узкой спинкой. Весь домишко словно разделился на женскую и мужскую половины.

— По традиции гулянья проводятся всю ночь, — незамедлительно ответила Реджина. Она открыла дверцы шкафа и недовольно сморщилась. Эмма думала, что она будет выбирать или язвить по поводу «крестьянской одежды», но вместо того Реджина лишь вытянула какую-то белую рубаху с повязками, брюки и чёрный плащ.

Эмма тупо улыбнулась.

— Поверить не могу, что мы грабим домик в грёбаной волшебной стране, — сказала она, едва сдерживая нервный смех.

И ладно она! Раньше ей доводилось грабить дома и супермаркеты, особенно когда она училась в школе. Но даже в самых дерзких фантазиях она не смогла бы представить себе Реджину, которая будет воровато оглядываться по сторонам в поисках одежды и еды.

— Заткнитесь, мисс Свон, и займитесь делом, — огрызнулась та, припечатав её раздражённым взглядом. Эмма вздохнула, но ничего не ответила. Реджина была права: им нужно было убраться отсюда как можно скорее.

Наспех умывшись и сполоснув тело, она закинула в рот кусочек хлеба и принялась переодеваться. Штаны оказались ей велики, но белая хлопковая рубашка на завязках показалась в самый раз. Сверху она накинула плащ — такой же, как у Реджины, только ей достался белый и порванный у самых краёв.

Разглядывая эти одеяния в зеркале, Эмма как никогда ощутила сильную тоску по дому. Всё-таки этот мир был ей чужим, — и какими бы прекрасными или красивыми не казались ей фестивали, они не смогли бы заменить офисных клерков, шныряющих по ровным уличным асфальтам, душного шерифского офиса Сторибрука, звенящего колокольчика над дверью «У Бабушки» и прочих прелестей жизни в современном мире. Она бы даже отказалась от магии, будь у неё такая возможность.

Она никогда не станет сказочным героем, какой её хотели видеть Мэри Маргарет и Дэвид. Никогда не станет спасительницей и Белым Рыцарем, какой её считал Генри. Она просто — Эмма. Обычная сиротка из Бостона, которая по какой-то причине вторглась в чужой мир.

— Реджина, вы… — Она обернулась, чтобы взглянуть на неё, но замерла, обнаружив голую спину женщины. По телу пробежались мурашки, а низ живота предательски затрепетал, когда она невольно скользнула взглядом ниже.

Эмма с трудом сглотнула и резко отвернулась. Вид обнажённой Реджины странно взбудоражил её, а мозг предательски принялся подкидывать другие, более откровенные виды: её красивую и наверняка упругую грудь, подтянутый живот, великолепные изгибы бёдер… Эмма заморгала, силясь отогнать наваждение, но щёки её всё равно вспыхнули румянцем.

— Я готова, — с томной издёвкой, будто прочитав её мысли, отозвалась Реджина. Эмма снова сглотнула.

Вдруг Реджина тоже видела, как она переодевается? Взволновало ли это её так же или она не предала этому особого значения? Мысль, что Реджина могла пялиться на неё, показалась приятной.

— Тогда… — начала она хрипло и прервалась, чтобы прочистить горло. От неё не укрылось, как по губам Реджины скользнула едва заметная самодовольная ухмылочка. — Тогда идёмте, — наконец выдохнула Эмма и, помявшись, выпорхнула из дома, прихватив с собой нож.

Потом они избавились от старой одежды, — хотя Эмме это показалось кощунством; она любила свою красную куртку и эти дурацкие джинсы, о которых так нелестно отзывалась Мэри Маргарет, предлагая взамен свои не менее дурацкие свитера и офисные брюки. Эмма всегда по-особенному относилась к своей одежде. Пускай она и была простой, но главное — она отражала её стиль, была простой и удобной. А искать что-то взамен полюбившейся вещи, — всегда тот ещё стресс.

Но куда больше её поразила точно такая же тоска в глазах Реджины, когда та избавлялась от пальто, офисных брюк и ботинок на невысоком каблуке. Эмме всегда казалось, что та любила разнообразие и была нередким гостем в магазинах одежды. Теперь этот тоскливый взгляд, который как будто отражал её собственный, позволил ей взглянуть на женщину в совершенно новом свете.

— Если хотите, — сказала Эмма, когда они наконец покончили с одеждой, — можем заглянуть на фестиваль.

— Нас могут узнать, — поджала губы Реджина, явно борясь с желанием пойти. — И кроме того, до замка Румпельштильцхена осталось совсем немного. Не стоит тратить время на ерунду и развлечения.

— Вы правы, но… — Эмма закусила губу, поглядывая за угол. Она совершенно не хотела идти туда, и теперь просто придумывала причину, не имея ни малейшего понятия, откуда в ней выросло желание порадовать Реджину. Возможно, то было лишь банальное стремление как-то утешить её. — Было бы неплохо добыть ещё еды. Кто знает, сколько мы ещё пробудем здесь.

Реджина смотрела на неё странным взглядом, будто бы оценивающим и давящим, что-то с треском ломающим. И усмехнулась.

— Вам просто захотелось поесть мяса, не так ли? — уточнила она.

Эмма ухмыльнулась.

— Может, и так. Что в этом такого? Я давно не ела… и мяса тоже.

— Что ж… — Реджина накинула капюшон и лукаво сжала губы. — Если вам так хочется, можем заглянуть. Но не надолго.

— Отлично! — Эмма сунула нож за пояс и тоже накинула капюшон, пряча волосы и лицо.

Нежелание Реджины признаваться в чём-то столь простом, — как, например, страстное желание пройтись по ярмарке, — казалось ей даже милым, пускай и странным. И это было… удивительно. По рассказам той же Мэри Маргарет, Злая Королева являла собой, собственно, зло во плоти. Перед ней преклонялись, её боялись и ненавидели, ею пугали маленьких детей и от её порчи плели амулеты. Для Эммы же она всегда была просто Реджиной: женщиной одинокой и ранимой настолько, что в какой-то момент она предпочла навсегда спрятать свои чувства в таком плотном коконе, откуда её никто и никогда не сможет достать и, тем более, ранить.

Как можно верить в «чудовище», когда Эмма своими собственными глазами видела взгляд, которым Реджина смотрела на Генри? Эта нежность и забота не были игрой; Эмма с лёгкостью распознавала ложь, и единственное, в чём она никогда не стала бы сомневаться — так это в любви Реджины к Генри.

Она удобнее обхватила мешочек с добычей и припустила за Реджиной, ныряя в толпу.

\--------------------------------------------

¹ Дикая охота — в скандинавской мифологии группа призрачных всадников-охотников со сворой собак.   
² Фурин — традиционный японский колокольчик, сделанный из металла или стекла, с прикреплённым к язычку листом бумаги, на котором иногда изображают стихотворный текст. Традиционно колокольчики подвешивают на окнах или под карнизом для обеспечения ощущения прохлады летом.  
³ «Гринпи́с» (англ. Greenpeace — «зелёный мир») — международная независимая неправительственная экологическая организация, созданная в 1971 году в Канаде.  



	3. Chapter 3

_Каждый человек — автор своей жизни. Что посеешь — то и пожнешь. Для меня очевидна одна вещь: ответственность за все, что с тобой происходит, лежит только на тебе — независимо от того, согласен ты с происходящим или нет._

I

Они разделились.  
Толпа утянула её в свой безумный танец, — не иначе как дурной сон. Казалось, словно что-то плохое должно случиться вот-вот, с минуты на минуту. Словно её опоили, с каждым мигом взращивая тревогу, захватывающую грудную клетку. Толпа несла её мимо лавчонок с причудливой едой, одеждой и мехами; мимо сияющей сцены, раскинувшейся вдоль океанского берега; мимо звенящих посудой таверн и крепких домишек. Даже музыка казалась ей какой-то странной: чудились то визгливые ноты скрипки, то хриплый бас барабанов, то смесь высоких и ярких голосов людей и зверей.  
Ботинками стучали по каменной кладке, вдалеке ручьём звенел фонтан, и отовсюду сыпались голоса, — обрывки слов и разговоров.  
«Попробуйте мясо химеры! Лучшее мясо на этом берегу!» — кричал пухлый краснощёкий торговец, пока другой подливал ей вина с пряностями.  
«Мясо химеры? — хмуро думала Эмма, бродя туманным взглядом по толпе в тщетных попытках разыскать Реджину. — Что это вообще такое?»  
Но Реджина словно в воду канула. Сколько бы Эмма не пыталась найти её — всегда натыкалась не на тех. Неужели она решила бросить её тут, а сама сбежала с ярмарки? Или просто затесалась в толпе, смешалась с кучей лиц, каждое из которых казалось ей, — Эмме, — не настоящим; как смазанное пятно, как картинка в чёртовой книжке сказок, которую так обожал Генри. Они все — сказочные персонажи, не живые люди.  
Какой-то раскрасневшийся от сидра мужчина обхватил её за талию и закружил в танце, весело хохоча. Даже по меркам местных жителей он был одет странно: кожаная не то куртка, не то плащ; чёрные штаны и такая же чёрная рубаха, открывающая вид на волосатую грудь. Но примечательней всего оказался блестящий в свете фонарей крюк вместо правой руки.  
— Что такая милая леди делает здесь совершенно одна? — заплетающимся языком поинтересовался он, притягивая ближе к себе с самоуверенной властностью, на которую способны только мужчины. В нос бросился душный аромат чайной розы и спирта. — Я уж и не чаял увидеть в этих краях такую красотку, — прибавил он с ухмылкой, от которой стало тошно.  
Он напомнил ей тех многочисленных бывших, с которыми она проводила вечера, когда ещё жила в Бостоне. Одинокая женщина, не нашедшая в этом мире ни себя, ни родных, ни друзей, — и готовая отдаться любому, кто заинтересуется ею, проявит хоть каплю внимания, заботы и нежности. Но теперь всё было иначе, — она стала другой, — и от этой непоколебимой уверенности в своём обаянии её бросило в яростный жар.  
Она сердито оттолкнула его и, покачнувшись от вина, разгладила помявшийся плащ.  
— У вас тут все такие наглые или только ты? — процедила она, буравя его тяжёлым взглядом исподлобья.  
Мужчина присвистнул и ухмыльнулся.  
— Красивая и дерзкая. Мне нравится, — вскинул он брови, слегка подаваясь назад. Даже сквозь музыку и эхо голосов Эмма услышала, как скрипнул его кожаный плащ… или что это вообще было. — Смею полагать, что среди прочих я — эксклюзив!  
— Очень сомневаюсь, что тут есть причины для гордости, — заворчала в недовольстве Эмма.  
— Отчего же? — искренне удивился мужчина и прищурил один глаз.  
— Господа, господа, — миролюбиво вскинул руки продавец химерского мяса. — Не стоит ссориться в такой чудесный день! Лучше отведайте нашей медовухи, — лучшей на всём побережье! Ни в одной таверне вы не найдёте медовухи такого качества! Её изготавливают в гномьих лесах по специальному старинному рецепту, вот, попробуйте!..  
Мужчина вновь шагнул к ней, — и вот ей уже некуда отступать, так что теперь они оказались лицом к лицу.  
— Послушайте его, леди. Не стоит портить столь прекрасный праздник. Конец осени, как-никак! Все веселятся, выпивают… заводят новые знакомства, — хитро сощурился он и раскинул руки — руку и крюк, если быть точнее, — в стороны.  
Эмма раздражённо фыркнула. Если бы только она умела колдовать так же хорошо, как Реджина… наверняка превратила бы этого беспардонного чурбана во что-то более приятное. Попугая, например.  
И с удовольствием наблюдала бы, как этот кретин носится по свету в поисках поцелуя истинной любви, который снимет проклятие.  
Кажется, она начинала понемногу проникаться колдовством.  
— Эмма, вот ты где! — Прикосновение, уже ставшее таким знакомым и по-странному родным, вырвало её из лап мстительных мыслей и заставило вздрогнуть. Она обернулась и облегчённо выдохнула, узнав в раскрасневшейся женщине Реджину. — Я уже испугалась, что потеряла тебя. Идём скорее, твой отец, должно быть, с ума сходит от волнения! Прошу прощения… — Она весьма неделикатно оттолкнула крюкастого, за что Эмма была ей благодарна, но тот, похоже, не собирался сдаваться.  
— Эмма? — крикнул он им вслед, пока Реджина торопливо волокла её под локоть к выходу из города. — Чудесное имя! Я найду тебя, можешь в этом не сомневаться!  
Затем его голос смолк, утонув в сотне других.  
Реджина волокла её торопливо и нервно, не давая даже шанса очнуться и осознать случившееся. Уже через пару мгновений они вышли из города, и только тогда она отпустила её руку, но даже не обернулась, чтобы объяснить столь стремительный побег. Только когда они наконец оказались в лесу и относительной безопасности, а голоса и музыка остались далеко позади, Реджина наконец остановилась и вперилась в неё грозным взглядом.  
— Я ожидала от вас чего угодно, мисс Свон, — прошипела она с таким видом, словно намеревалась ударить её. — Но якшаться с пиратом? — Она усмехнулась, окинув её взглядом сверху вниз, и отвернулась. — Хотя ждать чего-то большего от дочери Белоснежки и Прекрасного Принца?.. Действительно, ваш уровень, — ядовито выплюнула она.  
— С пиратом? — хрипло изумилась Эмма, не до конца понимая эту внезапную вспышку ярости. — Постойте… _с тем самым_ пиратом?  
— О чём вы? — изогнула бровь Реджина.  
— Ну, Крюк, Нетландия, «Чёрная Жемчужина». Это то, о чём я думаю?!  
— Истинно так, — раздражённо заключила Реджина, отряхивая плащ от несуществующей пыли.  
Эмма уныло застонала, запрокинув голову.  
— Этот тип испортил мою любимую сказку… Откуда он вообще тут взялся? Он разве не должен быть в… ну, в этой… в Нетландии?  
Реджина неопределённо пожала плечами и вновь отвернулась, глядя по сторонам.  
— Это Зачарованный Лес. Стоит ли здесь хоть чему-то удивляться?  
Эмма устало потёрла виски и тяжело вздохнула.  
— Ваша правда. И я… я с ним не якшалась. И что это вообще значит?! — спросила она, на что Реджина только недовольно закатила глаза, но ничего не ответила. — Откуда вы вообще его знаете?  
— О, было у нас с ним одно дельце, — загадочно пробормотала Реджина чуть погодя и улыбнулась. — Я посылала его убить мою мать.  
— Что?!  
— Что? — невозмутимо пожала плечами Реджина. — Мне нужно было избавиться от неё, а Крюк просто оказался поблизости. Ничего личного.  
— Зачем вам… неважно, — вздохнула Эмма, рассудив, что не хочет знать этой истории. Россказней про проклятье и попытки убить Белоснежку с Прекрасным Принцем ей было вполне достаточно. — И после этого вы ещё мне говорите, что я вожусь с пиратом.  
Реджина оскорблённо ахнула, осадив её тяжёлым взглядом карих глаз.  
— Я же с ним не флиртовала!  
— Я тоже! — воскликнула Эмма, оскорблённая таким нелепым предположением. Уж от кого, а от Реджины она такого не ожидала. Это Мэри-Маргарет вечно пыталась свести её с первым попавшимся под руку мужиком, но чтоб сама Королева!..  
— Тогда чем, позвольте узнать, вы там занимались? — вздёрнула брови Реджина, полностью развернувшись к ней и сложив руки на груди. — Спрашивали дорогу до Сторибрука?  
— Нет, я… — растерялась Эмма, глупо моргая. — С чего вы взяли, что я с кем-то флиртую? И вообще… Да в чём ваша проблема?!  
— Моя «проблема»? — Казалось, приподнять брови ещё выше просто невозможно, но Реджина была синонимом слова «невозможное», так что ей удалось и это. — У меня нет никакой проблемы, мисс Свон, — усмехнулась она и, грациозно развернувшись на пятках, двинулась вглубь леса. — Кроме того, что я застряла тут с вами.  
Какое-то время Эмма стояла, глупо и удивлённо пялясь ей в спину и силясь понять, что вообще происходит. Затем, решив что Реджина — одна сплошная загадка, которую ей не суждено разгадать, двинулась следом, тяжело и сурово сопя.  
Она и сама не заметила, как вскоре они вновь очутились на той самой поляне, где ранее собирались заночевать. Эмме оставалось только диву даваться, как легко и непринуждённо Реджина ориентировалась в этом лесу; особенно сейчас, когда солнце давно скрылось за горизонтом, и единственными источниками света были редкие бабочки, кружащие меж деревьев в собственном хаотичном танце.  
Побросав на землю всё награбленное, Эмма тяжело и устало привалилась к широкому дереву. Как же она мечтала вновь очутиться дома, в своей кровати! Ощутить спиной мягкость пружинистого и продавленного матраса, вкусить аромат пряного кофе, который варила по утрам Мэри-Маргарет, приготовить яичницу с беконом и, в конце концов, фыркнуть на глупые новости, крутящиеся по радио! Она была даже не против послушать бурчание новообретённой матери по поводу нелепых нарядов Леди Гаги, хотя раньше её это скорее раздражало…  
— Реджина? — тихо позвала она. Та мягко подняла взгляд, отвлекаясь от мешочка с едой, который прихватила с ярмарки. — Как далеко идти до замка?  
— Если повезёт — завтра днём мы уже будем там, — пожала плечами она.  
— «Если повезёт»?  
— Да, есть одна загвоздка…  
Эмма вопросительно изогнула брови, и Реджина, тяжело вздохнув, пояснила:  
— Замок перемещается в целях безопасности. Когда-то давно Румпельштильцхен наложил на него заклятие, так что время от времени его убежище появляется в разных местах Зачарованного Леса. Так он прятался от недругов, которые хотели с ним поквитаться.  
— Разве он не был самым сильным магом или типа того? Зачем ему прятаться?  
— Говорите прямо как Генри, — усмехнулась Реджина, и Эмме оставалось только гадать, что же она имела в виду. Впрочем, похоже вино развязывало Королеве язык так же, как и простым смертным. — Я не знаю, какие были мотивы у Румпеля. Он был не только могущественным, но ещё и безумным. Но, — поспешно добавила она, — я знаю каждое из местоположений его замка. Всё-таки я была его ученицей.  
Эмма помолчала, помогая Реджине складывать костёр. Чем больше они проводили времени в Зачарованном Лесу, — да и вообще в любом лесу, — тем сильнее становилось её желание вернуться домой. Она уже начинала подумывать по возвращении выпить «зелье забытья» и затем отправиться обратно в Бостон, к нормальной жизни.  
— А что, если… там не окажется волшебного боба? Или волшебной индейки. Или волшебного чего-то, с помощью чего мы сможем вернуться в Сторибрук?  
— Волшебной индейки? — насмешливо фыркнула Реджина. — За кого вы нас держите, мисс Свон?  
Эмма виновато пожала плечами и вопросительно уставилась на неё, ожидая ответа.  
— Если там не окажется лазейки, мы отправимся в ваш родовой замок и попытаемся создать портал из древа, с помощью которого Белоснежка и Прекрасный отправили вас в другой мир. В нём содержится достаточно магии.  
— Вот так просто? — усомнилась Эмма.  
— Не совсем, — усмехнулась Реджина, наградив её понимающим взглядом. — В этом случае нам понадобится компас, который есть только… у великана.  
— Простите, я не ослышалась? — выпрямилась Эмма. — У великана?  
— Ну да. У великана. Последнего великана в Зачарованном Лесу. Когда-то они выращивали бобы и помогали людям, но с тех пор, как их разорили солдаты короля Мидаса, — они больше не спешат с нами сотрудничать.  
— Бля, — от души выругалась Эмма. Реджина поморщилась. — А способов попроще у вас не завалялось?  
— _Эмма_ , — раздражённо тряхнув головой, процедила Реджина. — Если бы у меня был способ проще — стала бы я тут торчать? Будь моя воля, мы бы давно уже были в Сторибруке!  
— И то верно, — со вздохом согласилась Эмма. — Значит, выбор у нас невелик. Либо довериться нерасторопности коварного тёмного мага, который просчитывает всё на десять ходов вперёд, либо ограбить… великана. Снова. А мне говорили, что я принцесса.  
Реджина со смешком побросала веток к заготовке костра.  
— Быть принцессой вам не к лицу, — заключила она с лёгкой ухмылкой.  
— Разве?! — наигранно ахнула Эмма. — Вы просто не разглядели мою царскую душевную организацию.  
— М-м-м, — протянула Реджина, бросив на неё мимолётный взгляд. — Лучше разведите огонь. Заодно посмотрим, не прошли ли мои уроки даром.  
— Ладно, — заворчала Эмма, лениво нависая над сухой травой и ветками.  
Однако теперь, когда они наконец-то поели и привели себя в порядок, а вечер казался мирным и спокойным, нащупать ту энергию, о которой говорила Реджина, было сложно. Для магии нужна злость, — и гармония, чтобы её обуздать. Или адреналин; какая-нибудь стрессовая ситуация, которая сама вынет магию наружу. Ни того, ни другого Эмма не ощущала, и, как бы ни пыталась, не смогла вновь нащупать этот энергетический ключик, похожий на грифельный карандаш где-то под рёбрами.  
— Что ж, — заключила Реджина после нескольких безуспешных попыток. — Ведьма из вас, как и принцесса, никудышная. Досадно. — Она цокнула языком и принялась разводить костёр по старинке: при помощи ножа и камня. И даже так это заняло куда меньше времени, чем все попытки Эммы колдовать.  
Затрещали сухие ветки, и костёр наконец вспыхнул.  
— Ну простите. Меня не учили ни тому, ни другому, — заворчала она себе под нос.  
Реджина гордо вскинула подбородок, в глазах её мелькнули опасные тени от костра.  
— Вините в этом меня? — с вызовом спросила она, не отрывая взгляда от потемневшего лица Эммы. Та пожала плечами и опустила глаза.  
— Нет.  
— Нет?.. — В её голосе проскользнула неуверенность, смешанная с удивлением. Эмма невесело усмехнулась.  
— Ты наслала проклятие, это правда. Но… — Она помялась, вновь глядя Реджине в глаза, стараясь прочитать там хоть что-нибудь. Что-то, что помогло бы ей вновь рискнуть и открыться этой женщине. И в этот раз она не увидела ни привычного ехидства, ни злорадства. Только… надежду. Эмма вздохнула. — Но сделать из меня «спасительницу» был их выбор. Моих родителей. Это они выбрали отправить меня в волшебном шкафу в другой мир, они выбрали для меня одиночество. Не ты.  
Реджина ошеломлённо уставилась на неё. Так, словно увидела её впервые в жизни. И от этого взгляда у Эммы по спине забегали мурашки. Она слабо улыбнулась и добавила:  
— Я не виню тебя, Реджина, или Злую Королеву. Все мы рано или поздно оказываемся перед тяжёлым выбором. Ты создала обстоятельства, при которых им нужно было выбирать, но и у тебя были свои мотивы. Они могли поступить сотней разных способов, но выбрали этот. И я тоже… когда-то я тоже отказалась от Генри, посчитав, что так будет лучше. Разве могу я винить в этом проклятие, высшую силу или чью-то задумку, если этот выбор принадлежал мне?  
Реджина тяжело сглотнула и уставилась в костёр. Какое-то время они просто молчали, слушая треск веток и шелест ветра. Затем Реджина наконец откашлялась и заговорила:  
— Ещё никто не описывал случившееся… так. Все и всегда…  
— Винили тебя? — спросила она. Реджина кивнула. — Это оттого, что все они выросли в сказке, где для каждого поступка есть оправдание в виде проклятия или высшей силы. Или, типа, пыльцы феи, которая укажет верный путь. Но это не для меня. Я не из этого мира, и верю только в ответственность и здравый смысл, — пожала плечами Эмма.  
Реджина отряхнула ладони от пыли и, привалившись к дереву, смущённо поджала губы. Она отвела взгляд, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, но только не на Эмму.  
— Что ж, твоя матушка будет рада узнать, что её драгоценная дочурка винит в случившемся её, а не Злую Королеву.  
Эмма устало вздохнула и закатила глаза.  
— Не заставляй меня жалеть, что открылась тебе, Реджина.  
— Я и не собиралась, — невозмутимо приосанилась та, хотя голос её до сих пор слегка дрожал от смущения. — Давай спать. Завтра нас ждёт _долгая прогулка_.  
— Да, — чуть погодя ответила Эмма. Она задумчиво закусила губу, разглядывая профиль Реджины, и затем наконец устроилась рядом с костром, плотнее кутаясь в плащ.  
Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга сквозь огонь, и Эмма была готова поклясться, что теперь они понимали всё только по взглядам. «Спасибо», — прочитала она в глазах Реджины, где плясали отблески костра. И мягко улыбнулась в ответ.  
В этот раз уснуть ей удалось легко, и никакие сны её не тревожили.

II

Похоже, Реджина не врала говоря, что путь будет неблизкий.  
Они встали с рассветом, когда лес только-только ожил, окрашиваясь в сочно-оранжевые тона, и сразу отправились в путь. Хорошая еда и крепкий сон благотворно подействовали на неё, хотя беспрестанно идти всё равно было сложно. Они то и дело останавливались, чтобы перевести дух, и к концу пути Эмма едва-едва переставляла опухающие ноги.  
«Вернусь в Сторибрук, — думала она, — и первым делом приму ванну. Нормальную, с солями там, которые постоянно суёт Мэри-Маргарет. И возьму недельный отпуск. А лучше месячный. Да, весь месяц буду валяться на диване и ничего не делать. Отличный план».  
— Почти пришли, — тяжело выдохнула Реджина и кивнула на облепиху. — Оставь вещи здесь.  
Эмма пожала плечами и бросила их небольшой мешочек с пожитками под дерево. Слегка присыпала листвой и землёй на случай, если будут проходить разбойники или звери.  
Чем ближе они подходили к замку, тем быстрее таяли её надежды на возвращение домой. В самом деле: каковы шансы, что Румпельштильцхен, обычно просчитывающий все ходы наперёд, оставил хоть какой-то магический след в замке? Эмма своими глазами видела его лавку, полную старинных реликвий и артефактов. Наверняка этот чёрт утащил в Сторибрук всё ценное, что у него есть; оставил только какие-нибудь безделушки.  
Так что морально Эмма готовилась к схватке с великаном. Не то чтобы это сильно её воодушевляло, но она была готова пожертвовать чем угодно, лишь бы вернуться к цивилизации. И к семье, конечно. Но больше, всё-таки, к цивилизации.  
— В чём дело? — Эмма догнала застывшую среди кустов терновника Реджину. Она стояла возле небольшой каменной, — разваливающейся от времени и сырости, — беседки. Дожди давно уже смыли с неё всю краску и заточили острые края, так что сооружение больше смахивало на объеденный огрызок камня.  
— Мы опоздали, — сипло выдавила Реджина, глядя куда-то вдаль пустым взглядом. — Замок исчез… Чёрт! — Она резко сжала пальцы в кулак и ударила по каменной колонне так яростно, что Эмма невольно отшатнулась.  
— Блядское дерьмо, — застонала она, привалившись плечом к беседке. Но, впрочем, не шибко удивившись. — И что теперь?  
— «Что теперь?» — зашипела Реджина, обернувшись к ней всем корпусом. — Если бы тебе не приспичило пойти на фестиваль и флиртовать там с пиратами, мы бы не опоздали!  
— Стоп… Что?! — Эмма уставилась на неё во все глаза, не веря собственным ушам. — Меня винишь? Серьёзно?!  
— Да! — рявкнула Реджина. — Наш сын в Сторибруке и наверняка сходит с ума с твоими драгоценными родственниками, а ты!.. — Она ткнула ей пальцем в грудь, вынуждая прижаться спиной к колонне. — Даже не пытаешься шевелиться! Относишься к своему дару, как к какой-то… чуме! Если бы ты хоть пальцем пошевелила, чтобы всё исправить, мы бы давно уже перенеслись в замок! Но нет! Тебе нужно плясать на фестивалях, флиртовать с пиратами и воровать одежду! Поверить не могу, что такой талант достался такой бездарности!..  
— В отличие от тебя я не пытаюсь перекладывать ответственность на других, — процедила Эмма, вперившись в неё гневным взглядом. Волна злости поднялась мгновенно. Если раньше она считала себя не слишком эмоциональной, то сейчас, рядом с Реджиной, весь её жизненный опыт ставился под вопрос. Она словно заряжалась эмоциями Реджины, подхватывая их, будто теннисный мячик ракеткой. — Ты сама-то как быстро научилась управляться с магией?!  
— О, ну разумеется. Бедная брошенная сиротка, которой не дали развить талант, — сладко пропела и раздражённо прибавила: — Долго ещё ты собираешься этим прикрываться?  
— Я ничем не прикрываюсь! — уязвлённо рявкнула Эмма и резко отвернулась. — Неудивительно, что Генри хочет сбежать от такой как ты!..  
Она пожалела о сказанном даже раньше, чем успела договорить. Ярость, которая, казалось, была готова вот-вот вырваться наружу магическим потоком — резко лопнула и растворилась, оставив лишь тоскливое сожаление.  
— Реджина, прости, я не это…  
— Хватит, — придушенно бросила Реджина, проходя мимо неё и едва задевая плечом. — Найдите в себе мужество хотя бы отвечать за свои слова, мисс Свон.  
Болезненный тугой ком надавил ей на грудь, и она метнулась вперёд, чтобы поймать её за руку:  
— Реджина, постой! — крикнула она, и тут земля под ногами вздрогнула и задрожала.  
Позади раздался глухой и совершенно точно нечеловеческий рык, — смесь хрюканья и бульканья, от которой по рукам забегали мурашки, а волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Так мог рычать только зверь, — или чудовище, — готовый не задумываясь разорвать в клочья. Эмма покачнулась, едва удержав равновесие, и поёжилась, когда заметила страх в глазах обернувшейся Реджины.  
Земля вздрогнула снова, на этот раз сильнее и отчётливее. Послышался хруст веток и ломающихся деревьев, а рык перерос в самый настоящий рёв. Эмма побелела как полотно и зашептала одними лишь губами:  
— Что это ещё за хрень?  
— Это огр, — взволнованно ответила Реджина, пятясь назад.  
Эмма, наконец отыскав в себе мужество обернуться, едва не попрощалась со вчерашним ужином при виде приближающегося огра. Зелёная кожа, клочьями свисающая с поросячьей морды, мощные руки, больше смахивающие на львиные лапы. И ноги: такие длинные и толстые, что деревья гнулись и ломались под ними, словно спички. Каждый его шаг, — неуклюжий и тяжёлый, — вызывал лёгкое землетрясение и едва не валил с ног.  
Эмма проглотила вставший в горле ком и бросилась бежать, но на полпути обернулась и заметила, что Реджина так и осталась стоять там, будто статуя. Плечи её были напряжены, дыхание сбилось, а очередной рёв огра разметал волосы.  
— Реджина?! — крикнула она, запыхавшись. — Реджина, бежим!  
Но та даже и не подумала сдвинуться с места: так и стояла там, словно загипнотизированная. Эмма молнией метнулась к ней, схватила за запястье и потянула на себя.  
— Реджина, пожалуйста!..  
Впрочем, убегать уже было поздно.  
Огр подошёл столь близко, что его зловонное дыхание ударило в нос и спёрло дыхание. Мрачная тень, скрывшая солнце, нависла над ними, и Эмма отчётливо увидела, как чудовище вскинуло руку для удара.  
Она действовала интуитивно.  
Резко обхватив Реджину за талию, она нырнула вбок. Они свалились рядом с беседкой, и всего в паре дюймов от них земля вдруг с грохотом содрогнулась. Клочья грязи воронкой взмыли в воздух, — их снова подбросило, как игрушечных, и отшвырнуло в сторону. Эмму впечатало спиной в каменную беседку. На мгновение её оглушило, воздух со свистом вылетел из лёгких, дыхание спёрло, и она закашлялась. Огр взревел бешенным зверем, разогнулся и принялся шарить взглядом по земле, выискивая своих жертв.  
— Эмма, — прохрипела Реджина, силясь подняться. Эмма бросила на неё короткий взгляд и боковым зрением заметила струйку крови возле виска.  
_Гадство!_  
— Как его убить?! — закричала она, прикрываясь рукой от летящих во все стороны клочьев земли и грязи.  
— Нужно целиться в глаз!  
Попасть в глаз… но чем? Эмма торопливо зашарила по карманам в поисках ножа, но тот, похоже, выпал, когда их подбросило в воздух. Тогда она пошарила взглядом по земле, но не заметила заветного блеска. Времени на раздумья у неё не было.  
Меж тем огр взревел вновь, на сей раз чуть ли не у самого её уха. Эмма вздрогнула и подскочила. Метнулась назад, стараясь избежать удара, и только лишь краем глаза заметила, как что-то тряпичной куклой взмыло в воздух. _Реджина!_ Она широко распахнула глаза и обернулась. Реджина, откинутая в сторону мощной лапой чудовища, с грохотом приземлилась в кусты и замерла.  
— Нет! Реджина! — крикнула Эмма и едва не свалилась от очередного землетрясения.  
В груди что-то с треском надломилось. Тот самый магический стержень, теперь ощущающийся с такой отчётливой яростью, что Эмма резко замерла и развернулась. Пальцы закололо энергией, — столь сильной и мощной, что её едва не отбросило в сторону. Но вместе с тем руку окутал голубовато-сизый дымок, из которого в один миг образовался меч, — такой же, как у Дэвида. Его острый кончик опасно блеснул на солнце, и всего на мгновение ослепил. Она обхватила рукоять обеими руками и упёрлась пятками в землю, затем замахнулась и швырнула меч, целясь склонившемуся и орущему огру прямо в глаз. Меч со свистом прорубил воздух и в последний момент, подхваченный голубоватой магической дымкой, вильнул чуть влево. Остриё вошло в глаз с такой лёгкостью, словно тот был кусочком масла. Что-то противно хлюпнуло.  
Огр застыл, издав звук, похожий на всхлип обиженного ребёнка, а затем покачнулся и принялся крениться к земле. Его уцелевший глаз будто покрылся тонкой корочкой льда и закрылся.  
Эмма, тяжело дыша, пятилась до тех пор, пока огр окончательно не повалился на землю и не замер. Его грузное тело свалило парочку деревьев и примяло кустарники, но, во всяком случае, он не шевелился. Эмма задышала глубже.  
«Пиздец, ну какой же пиздец», — думала она, шокировано глядя на мёртвое тело огра. Само существование кого-то столь огромного уже было для неё открытием; то, что ей удалось его убить, да ещё и при помощи магии, окончательно выбило почву из-под ног. Вокруг неё словно вырос стеклянный купол, сквозь который все мысли и звуки доходили с опозданием. Она не знала, сколько стояла так, тупо уставившись на грузное мёртвое тело, пока наконец не ожила, вспомнив о Реджине.  
Вздрогнув всем телом, она метнулась в сторону леса. Туда, где, как она помнила, приземлилась Реджина. Отыскать её не составило труда, вот только…  
— Реджина… — прошептала она, падая на колени рядом с ней и хватая её за плечи. Тяжёлый ком сдавил горло и к глазам подступили непрошенные слёзы. Она злилась. Была в отчаянии. И больше всего на свете ей хотелось хорошенько встряхнуть Реджину, потому что _она просто не имела, блядь, права на это_. — Реджина! — Эмма провела пальцами по шее, прощупала пульс. Её сердце билось и она дышала. — Ладно, — зашептала Эмма, стараясь сосредоточиться. — Ладно.  
Чтобы воспользоваться магией — нужно конкретное намерение. Значит, ей нужно знать, что лечить. Но женщина перед ней была без сознания, и Эмма просто не могла вежливо поинтересоваться у неё, «что болит». Она аккуратно прощупала её тело, — как учили на лекциях по оказанию первой помощи, — стараясь не сильно давить и не сделать больно, но не услышала характерного треска от сломанных костей. Во всяком случае, это уже внушало надежду.  
Эмма сморгнула непрошенные слёзы, — не хватало ещё расклеиться прямо тут, в экстренной ситуации, — и глубоко вдохнула. Сосчитала до десяти, запихивая эмоции подальше, и наконец принялась рассуждать логически. Припомнила всё, что знала или слышала о магии. Когда-то сама же Реджина говорила ей, что маги быстро регенерируют.  
Её взгляд метнулся к браслетам. Может быть, дело в них? Поэтому Реджина не приходит в себя, — просто не может регенерировать?  
Эмма сосредоточенно вытянула руки и зажмурилась. Магическая энергия всё ещё пульсировала под рёбрами, и ей не пришлось прикладывать усилия, чтобы снова нащупать её. Оставалось самое сложное, — сосредоточиться и направить её в нужное русло. Представить, чего конкретно она хочет; а это было не так просто, как казалось на первый взгляд.  
Наконец пальцы привычно закололо. В этот раз энергия оказалась не такой мощной, но этого хватило, чтобы выплеснуть её в физический мир. Что-то похожее на шар нагрело ладони, и Эмма, глубоко вдохнув, замерла как натянутая тетива. Энергия выплеснулась, но вместо ожидаемого результата Эмму словно ударило током: кожу защипало и обожгло, и она с щелчком захлопнула рот, едва не прикусив себе язык. Она отшатнулась, едва не свалившись на землю, и тяжело задышала. Браслеты так никуда и не делись.  
— Помощь нужна, леди?  
Эмма подскочила и резко развернулась на голос.  
— Ты! — зашипела она, неосознанно организовав себе очередной меч. Он просто появился в руке, будто помимо её воли. — Лучше не подходи. Я только что завалила огра, так что уложить на лопатки какого-то пирата мне не составит труда!  
— Ой, да брось, я же помощь предлагаю, — сказал он, но всё же опасливо остановился.  
— Как ты тут оказался?! — требовательно спросила она. — Следил за нами?  
— Кто? Я? Да это просто совпадение.  
— Я отлично знаю, когда мне врут, — процедила Эмма, не сводя с него настороженного взгляда.  
Пират картинно закатил глаза и отклонился.  
— Ну, допустим, ты меня раскусила. Но мне нужна она. — Он ткнул крюком в сторону Реджины. — Чтобы выбраться отсюда.  
— Выбраться отсюда? — просипела Эмма, угрожающе вытягивая руку с зажатым мечом.  
— Леди. У нас с тобой одна цель. Ты хочешь попасть в Сторибрук, я — тоже. Я уже двадцать восемь лет ищу лазейку, и нашёл только одну. Она лежит прямо перед тобой! Так что давай так: ты отдашь мне Королеву, а я возьму тебя с собой. Все в выигрыше! Возвращаемся в Сторибрук и расходимся своими дорогами. Можешь проверить меня этим своим детектором лжи.  
Эмма сощурилась, пристально глядя на него. Он говорил правду, — это она чувствовала отчётливо. И в самом деле верил, что она, Эмма, отдаст ему Реджину для… что он там собирался с ней сделать? Она усмехнулась.  
— Зачем она тебе?  
— О, ну видишь ли. Только сердце наложившей проклятие сможет открыть портал в Сторибрук. Это не только мой единственный выход отсюда, но и твой тоже.  
— Убить её хочешь?  
— Ну да, — передёрнул плечами пират. — А что, это проблема? Это же… Злая Королева.  
— А ты у нас, значит, воплощение благородства, — в отвращении скривила губы Эмма, мысленно застонав. Только мужика, желающего смерти Реджине, ей сейчас и не хватало. — Придётся тебе поискать другую лазейку.  
— Досадно, — цокнул он языком. — Не в моих правилах драться с дамами.  
— Но убивать дам — это совсем другое? — хмыкнула Эмма.  
— Это вынужденная мера. Как и сражение с тобой, я полагаю. — Он потянулся к поясу и ловко выудил меч. — Даю пару секунд, чтобы передумать. Что ты теряешь? Убьём Королеву и вместе отправимся в Сторибрук. Подумай сама. Ты можешь торчать тут хоть всю жизнь, а можешь просто помочь мне и вернуться домой.  
Эмма знала, что проиграет. Одно дело бессознательно швыряться мечом в оголтелое чудовище, совсем другое, — пытаться сражаться на равных с тем, кто, вероятно, всю жизнь посвятил сражениям. Если сказки про Капитана Крюка не были ложью, то с мечом этот мужик управлялся более чем прилично. Нужно было что-то придумать, и срочно.  
— Есть другой путь, — выпалила Эмма. — Не обязательно убивать кого-то. Реджина его знает.  
Пират нахмурился и, скривившись, сладко протянул:  
— Может быть, хоть и слабо в это верится… Но я не хочу рисковать. — Он метнулся к ней с мечом наготове.  
И исчез.  
Просто — испарился. Как будто его и не было. Эмма опустила ошалевший взгляд и захлопала ресницами в непонимании и изумлении. Это она сделала?.. От пирата, который секундой назад замахивался мечом, не осталось даже мокрого места, как будто он просто…  
Эмма резко развернулась и застала тяжело дышащую Реджину с ещё поднятой наготове рукой. Фиолетовый дымок магического воздействий вился вокруг её пальцев, ещё не успев исчезнуть до конца.  
Заметив её взгляд, Реджина криво и вымученно улыбнулась.  
— Ты сняла их, — пояснила она, опуская руку и тяжело опираясь ладонью о землю. — Магические блокаторы. У тебя получилось, Свон.  
Эмма облегчённо выдохнула и выронила меч. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Говорят, что описание экшона — это не моё. хд Вообще что правда, то правда. Обычно я избегаю описывать какие-то драки и погони, но тут это вынужденная мера, которой требовал сюжет. Так что я просто надеюсь, что вы вообще поняли, кто куда ударил и т.д. и т.п.)) Делитесь впечатлениями... глава была морально тяжёлой для меня по многим причинам. Надеюсь, что она зацепила и вас.)  
> \------------------------------------------------------------  
> Tamer - Beautiful crime  
> Fall Out Boy - Centuries


End file.
